Experimentando con sentimientos
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Oneshot SS x NL En respuesta al concurso del Reto Amigo Invisible, de las Story Weavers Clase de química en la Universidad Mágica, un reencuentro insesperado, un sentimiento de dominación que renace y ¿se transforma? Post Hogwarts, pre HBP


**En respuesta al concurso de Retos del Amigo Invisible, de la web Story Weavers, y agradecidísima a mis musos por dejarme terminarlo sin asesinar a nadie (no justo a tiempo, pero en un período razonable XD) No sé quien fue la que pidió Sev x Neville... pero no fue gracioso que me tocara justo a mí T.T (la defensora a muerte del slash Sev x Harry) De todas formas, estoy bastante conforme con lo que quedó n.n Un Sev con máscara de malo maloso que cae ante un Neville que no se entera de nada XD o sea, cero porcentaje de OOC n.n**

_Pareja: Severus Snape x Neville Longbottom  
__Rating: M a NC-17  
_**_Advertencias: Un Severus algo sádico al principio del lemon... pero siempre en lo psicológico, nunca en lo físico n.n  
Posibles trazas de PWP_  
_Lemon muuuy explicito XD_****  
**

_**Dedicado a Lea Fawkes, porque lo trauman los slash explícitos y tengo ganas de molestarlo XD No importa lo que te cuenten, yo te quiero mucho, primito! XD**_

**Experimentando con sentimientos.**

Neville Longbottom ocupó su lugar habitual en la clase de "Magia herbológica aplicada a la química muggle" una de las materias mas complejas de la carrera de Herbólogo de la Universidad Mágica Británica.

Lejos estaban los días en Hogwarts, las luchas del lado de la Luz contra Voldemort (ahora derrotado)

Ahora, la única meta en su solitaria vida era su carrera de magiherbólogo.

-Alumnos... hoy recibirán una cátedra sobre las propiedades de el emplasto que preparamos la clase pasada, pero dado que ésta radica mas en las pociones y la química que en la herbología propiamente dicha, no la dictaré yo- informó la profesora al frente de la clase, antes de arrastrar dentro del aula a un hombre de cabello negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda. Un hombre que Neville conocía muy bien, y preferiría haber olvidado.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y miró fijamente a Neville.

Deseaba doblegarlo, atemorizarlo, tener poder sobre él una vez más. Someterlo a su voluntad.

Durante años había bloqueado en su cerebro y su corazón lo que sentía por el muchacho torpe y despistado, lo que le provocaba verlo temblar como un animalillo acorralado cada vez que le clavaba su mirada de ónix.

Él era un sádico bastardo, lo sabía muy bien. Pero con Neville era especial. Le gustaba verlo temblar de terror, fantaseando con lograr llevarlo hasta su habitación y hacerlo temblar de placer.

"El es tu alumno, y te odia... te teme, Severus" se recordaba cada vez que las sensaciones lo invadían.

-... flameen los tubos de ensayo con el preparado sobre el mechero Bunsen... tengan cuidado, el preparado es muy volátil...-ordenó, pasando entre las mesadas de laboratorio, mostrando a los alumnos la forma correcta de sostener el tubo y de moverlo, para que la llama no afectara sólo un lado del tubo y éste no se sobrecalentara.

Intentó evitar a Neville, dejándolo al final para que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo mal y poder regañarlo libremente, y atemorizarlo como hizo durante seis años en Hogwarts...

Un estallido y un grito confirmaron sus sospechas, y giró sobre si mismo para ver al castaño sujetándose fuertemente una mejilla sangrante y restos de un tubo de ensayo esparcidos por la mesada.

-No sea llorica Longbottom, es un cortecito de nada- dijo sarcásticamente, sacándole la mano del rostro para poder examinar el corte.

-Mire quien habla de llorica (1)- replicó Neville clavando sus ojos en los del profesor desafiantemente, con una valentía jamás vista por el slytherin.

Snape comenzó un duelo de miradas con Neville, mientras movía la varita hacia el pisaron.

-Sigan las instrucciones, y terminen el experimento mientras llevo a Longbottom a la enfermería- instruyó- La próxima clase lo repetiremos si alguien no entiende...

Y sin dar posibilidad de réplica a la profesora de química, salió del aula arrastrando a Neville consigo.

-Tan inútil como lo recordaba, Longbottom- murmuró con la voz mas venenosa que pudo, mientras entraban a la sala de descanso de los profesores y cerraba la puerta- Apostaría veinte galleons a que dejó el tubo estático bajo la llama, y acercó el rostro para ver mas de cerca si estallaba

-En realidad, el inútil del profesor me dio un tubo de ensayo que no era termorresistente- replicó el chico, sonriendo de lado al azorado profesor.

La nueva fortaleza del Gryffindor lo sorprendía y atraía por igual. Quería quebrarla, hacer que el muchacho volviera a tener aquel escalofrío cada vez que lo miraba...

"Ya no es mas tu alumno, Severus" pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver las orbes chocolate que lo encendían con la fuerza de una hoguera.

Abrió los ojos. Descendió su rostro hasta el del chico, aún sangrante, y con un pase de varita limpió la herida, a la vez que acercaba su boca al oído del chico.

-¿Quiere ver cuan inútil puedo ser, Longbottom?- ronroneó, dejando que su lengua serpenteara ligeramente sobre el lóbulo de la oreja antes de mordisquear el níveo cuello.

-Profesor, deténgase...- murmuró Neville, su voz no tan segura como antes.

-Es una lástima Longbottom... no se me apetece parar- siseó Snape en su oído, orgulloso de que su plan estuviera dando resultado- y por lo que puedo apreciar...- añadió, mientras una de sus manos serpenteaba por debajo de la camisa del joven, pellizcando un pezón- a usted tampoco se le apetece parar...- terminó, al obtener un gemido ahogado del gryffindor como respuesta.

-Por... favor- jadeó Neville retorciéndose entre los brazos de Snape

-Te gusta que yo te domine... te gusta perder el control conmigo-las manos de Snape bajaron hasta la entrepierna del chico para deshacer los botones del pantalón, mientras masajeaba el miembro palpitante- Te encanta temblar en mis brazos... –se deshizo del pantalón del chico, y lo recostó sobre un sofá, subiéndose encima de él.

-¿De veras querías que parara?- preguntó Snape, antes de besarlo con pasión... un beso que Neville respondió tímidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello del profesor.

-Que pare esto...- continuó acaricando el miembro erecto con movimientos lánguidos, mientras Neville negaba mordiéndose el labio, incapaz de hablar- Sé que te gusta, no lo niegues... dime que te gusta que te haga esto... dímelo, Neville- murmuró, su voz venenosa como siempre, sensual como nunca.

Con un dejo de desesperación, el chico tiró toda su precaución por la borda, y comenzó a quitarle desesperadamente la ropa al slytherin, quien reía entre dientes por la reacción del gryffindor.

-Ardes en deseos de ser mío, Neville- susurró Snape, su voz rasposa de lujuria, mientras terminaba de desvestirse y desvestirlo con un pase de varita, y comenzaba a frotarse lujuriosamente contra él, piel contra piel.

-S..si- susurró Neville con la voz cascada, antes de dar un grito. Snape movió en círculos el dedo que había introducido en él, para acostumbrarlo a la invasión. Pronto añadió otro, y otro más, hasta que Neville comenzó a gemir y jadear sin control.

-Ahora... por favor, Severus

Sorprendido por lo bien que se oía su nombre en los llenos labios de su ex alumno, Severus sacó los dedos de su entrada, y con un certero embiste, entró nuevamente en él, llenándolo por completo.

Con un cuidado y ternura increíbles, comparando los preparativos lascivos y pasionales, salió de él y volvió a entrar, recibiendo un gemido suave del chico como respuesta.

Severus sentía que esa estrechez lo dejaría loco, las apretadas y calientes paredes atormentándolo... no iba a durar mucho, asi que comenzó a estimular el miembro de Neville al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas que lentamente se volvían más rápidas y más profundas, los jadeos y gemidos de ambos mas fuertes a cada movimiento

El gryffindor sentía el pene de Severus tocando su próstata, y provocándole oleadas de placer… Se irguió, y cerró las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre, abrazándose a su cuello para que penetrara más profundamente, acompañando cada embestida con su propio cuerpo, atrayendo a Severus a un beso apasionado mientras ambos gritaban en la boca del otro su liberación.

Cayeron sobre el sofá, exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor, pero saciados, mientras el mundo reaparecía de a poco ante sus ojos.

Snape conjuró una manta y mirando al reloj, los tapó a ambos. Faltaban quince minutos para el receso, y los profesores no llegarían hasta dentro de unos veinte.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, se decidió a hablar.

-Caí en mi propia trampa- murmuró quedamente en el oído del Gryffindor adormilado- Quería quebrarte, romper tu nueva fortaleza, enamorarte de mí, hacerte mío... y sin embargo, al besarme, al amarme... con tu calidez lograste quebrarme a mí, derretir mi corazón de hielo... hay que ver lo necesitado de afecto que estoy, que patético¡por Merlín!...- susurró, angustiado, antes de besar el suave cabello castaño y hundir su rostro en el cuello del chico.

Estaba desnudando su alma, y eso le asustaba. Un corazón sin secretos es un corazón vulnerable, y Neville había logrado acabar con todas sus máscaras y corazas de un plumazo... se sentía desorientado y confuso.

Oyó el profundo suspiro de Neville y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor.

-No lo niego... fue inapropiada la forma en la que me trataste... pero debo reconocer que me gustó- Neville se giró sobre sí mismo para regalarle una sonrisa cómplice a Severus.

-Me gustó porque tengo una fijación contigo desde sexto año, cuando comencé a dejar de temerte para empezar a desearte...

Severus estaba atónito, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

-Y también debo admitir que lo de hacer estallar mi tubo de ensayo fue con un hechizo y no una reacción química... sólo quería llamar tu atención...- el rostro del chico se tiñó de rojo, mientras el hombre reía suavemente.

-Ya tienes toda mi atención... ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?- preguntó el slytherin, sonriendo seductoramente.

-Quiero que me bese, profesor- murmuró Neville acercándose a su boca- y que me diga que esta no va a ser la última vez...

-Deseo concedido- susurró Severus antes de lanzarse sobre su estudiante otra vez.

-Me muero de ganas por un café... aunque me pregunto que habrá sido del profesor Snape... no llevó a Longbottom a la enfermería de la Universidad...

-Longbottom y Snape son grandes, pueden cuidarse solos- gruñó un profesor anciano a la profesora de Química herbológica mágica, mientras llegaban a la puerta de la sala de profesores, que estaba rodeada de magos y brujas con expresión entre preocupada y fastidiada.

-La puerta no cede- informó un profesor alto a los dos recién llegados.

-A ver, inútiles, apártense- gruñó la profesora, cabreada, mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de la túnica- Son magos y brujas, tienen magia, estúpidos...

-Alohomora!

**Jejeje... aquí termina mi fict XD  
****El final, como siempre, es lo que improvise en el momento... (me reí mucho imaginándolo XD)  
****Espero que sepan disculpar si algo no cuadra, la pareja no es una de mis favoritas y no me podía exceder mucho n.n**

**Viva el Snarry! XDDD**

**_Carly McKinnon  
_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Administradora GAPSS (Grupo de Amantes y Protectoras de Severus Snape)  
HA de corazón! n.n**


End file.
